Prison Break
Prison Break is episode 11 of Series 6. Synopsis Sent to Uttland on the pretence of being on a school trip, the team must break into the country's deepest, darkest prison; the Helberg; to help a former KORPS Shadow Master assassin, Alexis Von Hades, escape. But things go awry when their classmates are falsely imprisoned by fearsome prison warden, Arme Gonnersson. Can the team jailbreak an entire class without breaking their cover? Zoe finds out at the end of the episode from a mysterious criminal that he had seen her before. The Mastermind called her "daughter". Trivia *The KORPS Shadow Master, Alexis Von Hades, returns in "The Shadow Games". *It's revealed that Zoe was locked up when she was be trained by SKUL. Gallery File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.1.jpg|Arme Gonnersson File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.2.jpg|Help message from Alexis von Hades (The Shadow Master) File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.3.jpg|Alexis von Hades File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.4.jpg|Help message from Alexis von Hades (The Shadow Master) File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.5.jpg|Team briefing File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.6.jpg|Alexis von Hades File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.7.jpg|Mr Flatley's Office File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.8.jpg|Arriving at Uttland File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.9.jpg|The team talk about the mission File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.10.jpg|St Hope Logo on side of Minibus File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.11.jpg|Map of The Helberg - Uttland Highest Security Prison File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.12.jpg|Map of The Helberg - Uttland Highest Security Prison File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.13.jpg|Zoe sees the laser grid File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.14.jpg|Dan and Aneisha try to get pass the laser grid File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.15.jpg|The Helberg Guards File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.16.jpg|Tom hacks Arme's electronic leg File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.17.jpg|Tom messes with Arme's electronic leg File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.18.jpg|Dan removes the vent File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.19.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.20.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.21.jpg|Dan, Aneisha and Tom in prison File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.22.jpg|Everyone in Prison File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.23.jpg|Dan and Mr Flatley try to find a way out File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.24.jpg|Dan and Tom see something File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.25.jpg|Frank sent an electronic bird File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.26.jpg|Mr Flatley is given truth gas File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.27.jpg|Mr Flatley in bed File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.28.jpg|The team work out a diversion plan File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.29.jpg|Mr Flatley is given truth gas File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 11.30.jpg|The Shadow Master talks to Zoe Helberg.jpg|Helberg, Uttland Alexis_Von_Hades_With_The_Team.jpg|Alexis with the team in The Helberg. Alexis_Von_Hades_In_Prison_Break.jpg|Alexis in the Forest. Frank .jpg|Frank thinking of Hyperia FrankandStellaArguing.jpg|Frank and Stella arguing over whether to tell the team why Frank's not going on the mission. AlexisVonHades.jpg|Alexis getting ready to fight. AngryFrank.jpg|Frank, before he storms out. StHeartsinPrison.jpg|The team and their class imprisoned in the Helberg. ArmeGonnersson.jpg|Arme Gonnersson increasing the amount of truth gas. DanandAneishaatLaserField.jpg|Dan and Aneisha at the Laser Field. Videos M.I.HIGH Series 6 Episode 11 - Prison Break Category:Series 6